Goku Saga
by UltraShenron
Summary: the Legendary Goku was sparring with Vegeta until a BigBangAttack hitted his head and Goku become a beggar, to make things worse Cooler and another strange person attacked Earth!


--- Goku Saga -- by UltraShenron

NOTE: Tien is the english version of Tenshinhan (original name).

"Woman! where is breakfast?" yelled Vegeta, Bulma cursed loudly and went  
down-stairs to fix-breakfast *again*.

"This is the third time this day you ask for breakfast!"

"The First one tasted like shit, the second sucked, this one i dunno."

"OK, but on one condition. take Goku out of here!"

"Kakarot? why kick him out! he said i will to become SSJ3 if he sleeps  
here."

"DAMN YOU VEGETA! AND YOU ARE FOOLED BY HIM?"

"Damn you guys, someone is sleep in'ere!" yelled Goku, then he ran  
down-stairs, took out his pistol and drew it towards Bulma. then he  
ran towards the kitchen and emptied the fridge. then he ran towards  
Bulma, drew the pistol again and demanded for money. Bulma handed  
him her five hundred zenies which were in her wallet and Goku ran  
upstairs, closed and locked the door, and a large Thump sound came  
for the room he went in meaning he passed out.

"Either throw Goku out or i will throw you out! and i want him out  
Bulma.

"Fine Woman!" shouted Vegeta, then Bulma went towards her meeting.  
"What does he mean by throwing him out? oh yeah, throw him in the  
Garbage!" thought Vegeta. he went up-stairs to break the door and  
annoying me lately.. oh yeah, i will torture him!" though Vegeta.  
"But things will be hard, Bulma doesnt allow me to break doors..."  
then he got an idea.

"KAKAROT! COME OUT, CUE-BALL WANTS TO MEET YA!" yelled Vegeta,

"Later!"

Vegeta thought about a good plan and got another good idea "HE  
BOUGHT TEN BOTTLES OF WINE YESTERDAY AND HE HAS TEN-THOUSAND  
ZENIES!" yelled Vegeta again. Goku kicked the door open and  
ran towards the exit door of CC (Capsule Corporation). Vegeta  
ran off after him, only to make sure that he will get a good  
laugh with Cue-ball being scared.

** Some kind of Restaurant **

"Hey 18, where did Maroon gooo...??!!!!" said Krillin (Kuririn)

"KRILLIN!" yelled Goku, running towards Krillin.

"OH NO! NOT GOKU!" yelled both 18 and Krillin.

"Enjoy the feast, kakaroth!" laughed Vegeta from above (air).  
Goku drew his gun towards everyone he met and stole their  
money, then he arrived towards Krillin.

"Daddy Waddy? What is Mr Son doing?" asked Marron innocently.

"Hand over the money bud!" demanded Goku, then he drew his  
gun towards Krillin's used-to-be-six-dots forehead. Krillin  
handed him his wallet. Goku laughed and ran off, took a  
bottle of whiskey, drank it completely, and threw it towards  
Krillin's head.

"Heya Master Roshi!" said Krillin after seeing Roshi enter  
the restaurant. Roshi nodded Hello then he saw a beautiful  
girl. he ran towards her and wanted to ask her about her  
boobs, but suddenly someone stepped infront of him.

"Here are some flowers." said the someone, which turned out  
to be.

"CELL??!!!" yelled Everyone expect Vegeta and Goku. "HOW  
DID YOU SURVIVE?"

"You guys shut-up." said Cell. everyone asked who he would  
absorb now. "Oh Please, i hate absorbing. it brings me  
Nausea, im vegeterian right now." then everyone gave Cell  
a like-i-believe-you look. "Its true! i hate meat!"

"Sir Cell, Got any spare-change for a poor old beggar?" asked  
Goku.

"Erm... i forgot it in in my first form!" said Cell and  
then he ran away. Goku ran after him with his pistol..

"Oh No! i thought Cell died!" said Piccolo, flying from  
above towards the Restaurant. Everyone turned around and  
gave him a i-already-know-that look to Piccolo. Vegeta  
laughed like crazy and turned towards Krillin,

"Hey Cue-ball, im going. you are never useful anyway..."  
said Vegeta, then Bulma ran there.

"..a.." said Bulma, out of breath.

"What is it woman?" asked Vegeta

"Vegeta, Goku is robbing Capsule Corporation! and he  
turned Super Sayian Level Three!" yelled Bulma when  
she finally caught her breath.

"IM GOING! KAKAROT, PREPARE TO DIE!" yelled Vegeta then  
he flew at maximum speed towards CC (Capsule Corp).

"Oh no! Vegeta has no chance against Goku, someone  
needs to help him!" said Bulma.

"ME, CHOOSE ME!" yelled Krillin.

"You are NO helpful" said everyone to Krillin.

"I will be now!" then he took off his wig, making  
everyone shocked since they thought Krillin had actually  
grown real hair. then he put on his head a yellow wig.  
then he cried "Now im too a Super Sayian!"

"Stop pretending to be useful!" said Everyone. Krillin  
cried and ran off towards the toilet. suddenly a huge  
explosion came from CC. "Oh no, Vegeta will risk blowing  
the whole corporation sky-high!" said Bulma.

** Capsule Corporation **

"Give up Kakarot!" said Vegeta, finally catching his breath.

"NO, GIMME ATLEAST TEN BOTTLES OF WINE!" yelled Goku, then  
he refilled his pistol and fired several bullets towards  
Vegeta. which Vegeta dodged succesfully.

** Bulma's Hovercar **

after Bulma, 18, Piccolo, Cell, and Krillin entered Bulma's  
hovercar. they told Bulma to head towards Capsule Corporation  
at full speed. after a few miles...

"Why arent we flying?" asked 18.

"Good Point. now what do we do?" said Cell.

"Why am i here?" asked Piccolo.

"Where is my golden wig?" asked Krillin. then they all looked  
at Krillin with a and-why-should-that-matter-baldie look.  
"Oh Ok, where is Marron."

"Good Point. now what do we do?" said Cell.

"Why am i here?" asked Piccolo.

"Guys, you said those awhile ago. talk about something new!"  
demanded 18.

"Someone here is trying to drive!" said Bulma.

** Capsule Corporation **

"Take this!" said Goku as he threw another empty bottle towards  
Vegeta's head. it finnaly hit his head and the bottle broke on  
contact. then he took another bottle of Whiskey and started  
drinking it.

"DIE!" then Vegeta threw a fist into Goku's face, but he dodged.  
not really dodged, but kneed down to take another bottle of  
whiskey... then he sat up and his head hitted Vegeta's stomach.

"UGH!!! you are silly Kakarot! and you are filled with fleas too!"  
said Vegeta. his respond was another empty bottle thrown towards  
his forehead.

** Yamcha's Apartment **

"hoohh... 'ello Puar, 'ows 'ife going? *HICCUP*" said a drunk  
Yamcha, Puar wanted to give his master another insult but didnt  
in his drunken state. suddenly someone ringed at the door.  
"'oo, 'uar, 'ould ya 'gooo *HICCUP* 'nd see 'ho it ai?" said  
the Drunk Yamcha.

"sure Master!" then Puar flew towards the door and opened it..  
"ANDROID 17?!!!" yelled Puar.

"Yea, life sucks out there. just yesterday Goku drew his  
pistol towards me again and i kicked his ass but he stole  
my wallet..."

"Son Goku? ah sure, i remember! last night he robbed me too!"

"And i heard he is robbing Capsule Corporation right now,  
and i badly need a place to stay at since he stole it..." said  
17. "my poor home.... i just colored my cotton box red then  
i went to sleep in it and Goku stole my home..." sniffed 17.

"... Master! Android 17 wants to talk to you." yelled  
Puar.

"Please, just call me 17." demanded 17.

"Ok. MASTER! 17 WANTS TO TALK TO YOU!" yelled Puar louder.

"'oming 'oming, *HICCUP*" then he reached 17 and Puar.  
"'hats up *HICCUP* good ol' *HICCUP* seventiny?" said Yamcha.

** Capsule Corporation **

Goku threw a bottle towards Vegeta, Vegeta threw two ki-blasts.  
one destroyed the empty bottle flying towards him and the  
other destroyed a bottle which Goku was still drinking..

"YOU IDIOT! IT CONTAINED HALF WHISKEY! YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!"  
then he pressed a button on his pistol and turned it to a  
full-blown hobo-knife!!! he then charged Vegeta, Vegeta blocked  
the knife and kicked Goku in the stomach then he threw into his  
face a full-poweredup BigBang Attack which injured Goku seriously.  
suddenly, Bulma's Hovercar reached Capsule Corp and parked in the  
parking lot of CC.

** Roshi's Island **

"Roshi, there is a flying spacecraft coming in here!!" said the  
Turtle.

"TURTLE! DONT INTERUPPT ME WHILE IM WATCHING AN EDUCATIONAL  
TV PROGRAM!" yelled Roshi from inside the house.

"YOUR EDUCATIONAL PROGRAMS ARE ABOUT WATCHING GIRLS' CHESTS!!!!!"  
yelled Turtle..

"FINE I WILL COME!" then Roshi ran off to Turtle, Oolong followed  
him as well. "Oh holy cow! its Cooler!" yelled Roshi! the spaceship  
landed and Cooler with another person exited the spaceship.

"Who are you?" asked the terrified Oolong.

"Im Cooler, and this is my real daddy, King Hot. King Cool lied  
about me being his son, but since he gave me a bottle of beer i  
accepted to cooperate with him."

"I will destroy you all! KA..ME...HA...MEE...HAAAAA!!!!"  
yelled Roshi.

** Yamcha's Apartment **

17 and Yamcha both lied down at the couch infront of the TV,  
watching TV.

"lets 'ave 'ore fun! *HICCUP*" said the drunk 17.

"oh 'eah, *HICCUP*, 'eres another 'ottle of 'hiskey.." said  
the drunk Yamcha. "'Uar do ya 'ant some 'oo?" asked Yamcha.

"Erm, no but thanks for the offer, Master." said Puar.

** Capsule Corporation **

Goku powers up to SSJ4 and the ground cracks open. Vegeta's  
mouth falls open.

Goku kicks Vegeta so hard that he flew even through his bottles  
of Whiskey. Vegeta crashed into the ground, he struggled and got  
himself on his feets. then he noticed something on his arm, he  
turned his head and.... "KAKAROT?!!! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"  
said Vegeta as Goku was biting his arm.

"D*rinking W*hi*sky!" said Goku while sucking Vegeta's arm.

"LET GO YOU IDIOT!" then Vegeta punched him with his other hand and  
threw him into the Capsule Corporation main hall.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS LATER!" then Goku transformed into normal  
and ran away like a crying girl.

** What every Z Fighter thinks **

"This story sucks hard!!"

** Roshi's Island **

"MUAHAAAA!!!" laughed Majin Master Roshi then he beat the tar  
of King Hot and Cooler. then Fridge appears.

"The Entire family is back again!" said Fridge.

"Hey Fridge! where is Toaster and Stove?" asked Cooler.

"Woh! what is the entire family listing?" asked Majin Master Roshi.

"Erm.. Freiza, Fridge, Me, Cooler, King Hot, Toaster, Stove,  
Radar, and King Static....." continued King Cold.

"Who is Fridge, Radar, Stove, and King Hot, and King Staic?!!!" asked  
Oolong. then Radar, Stove, and King Hot appeared. and after being told  
about what Oolong asked, they all gave Oolong a be-quiet look. and  
Oolong did what they wanted.

"Join us, Majin Roshi!" said King Static. Majin Master Roshi thought  
for a while and said On-One-Condition...

** Roshi's Island in Two hours later **

"Ohoohh!!! now this one" said Majin Roshi then he threw away the  
porn magazine which was in his hand and took another one. Radar  
and Fridge ran outside to greet the last member of the family,  
Freiza..

"Who is that Pervert?" asked Freiza "And his PowerLevel is pathetic!"

"Who, He? he is King Pervert!" said Radar. "Lets go somewhere else,  
we need to discuss somethi.." King Cold and King Static appeared.  
Radar, Fridge, and Freiza decided to hide. Freiza hide under the  
doorsteps, Fridge hided behind a tree, and Radar hidded on the top  
of the roof.

"... and Oh Dear Kami! He's worse, he nearly made me vomit" said  
King Cold walking out of the house with King Static.

"Yeah, i just want to kill him and tear him rip fro.." said King  
Staic. King Cold hitted him.

"He said he will blow us with one Pornamehah if we talk about King  
Pervert like that!" said King Cold..

** Capsule Corporation **

"Oh shit! i feel Nine Power-levels similar to Freiza!" said Vegeta.

"Where?!!!" asked Everyone.

"At Oldman's house" said Vegeta.

"YOU MEAN ROSHI'S HOUSEE!!!!!!!" yelled Everyone loudly.

"Quiet! you dont want to make me deaf!" yelled Vegeta then he flew  
towards Kamehouse, with 18, Krillin, Piccolo, and Cell following  
him as well.

** Roshi's Island **

"... oh dear Kami, KING PERVERT! now you even want us to find for  
you nude girls?" said King Cold in an evil voice.

"Oh yes yes... ohhoooo" said King Pervert (Roshi) when he found  
another porn magazine.

"Fun's finished" said a voice. King Cold, Cooler, Radar, King Pervert,  
and King Static looked into the sky to see who that voice belonged  
to.  
"Vegeta?" said King Pervert (Roshi) "Step back i will exterminate the  
Freizas!"

"Wow! How many frieza's are in here?" asked Krillin.

"Well, its me, Cooler, Freiza, King Cold, King Pervert or Roshi,  
Radar, Stove, Fridge, King Static." said King Hot.

"And who are you?" asked 18.

"Im King Hot!" said King Hot.

"Lets see what the oldman can do." said Vegeta with a devilish smile.

"Step back i will kill them!" "KA....MEE...." yelled Roshi.

** Three hours later **

"...Ha...Me...." said Roshi. everyone was bored by waiting. Vegeta was  
firing random ki-blasts, Krillin was Picking his nose, Piccolo was  
Meditating, 18 was exercising, and Cell was making children and killing  
them. King Cold was playing Tic-Tac-Toe with King Static. Freiza, Stove,  
and Radar were playing Hide'n'Seek. while Fridge and King Hot were talking  
about Planet Static and Planet Powerplant.

** Ten hours later **

"Its late old man! Fire that damn Kameham-whatever wave, Kakarot is  
superior against you!" cursed Vegeta.

"...HAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!" Roshi's kamehamehah wave was pointed straight  
towards King Cold. alot of smoke appeared and the entire house was  
blown up, and nine figures appeared through the smoke.... The Freiza  
Family!!!!

"Hey, Stove, can you give me a spare sensor. mines was broken by that  
light bulb called Kame-whatever wave." said King Cold.

"ITS A KAMEHAMEHAH WAVE, NOT A LIGHT BULB!" yelled Majin Roshi.

"Now lets get serious" said King Static.

** Five minutes later **

"Its huge! its even greater than our power level" said King Hot.  
Freiza, Cooler, and King Cold knew who it was.. a figure appeared  
in front of them...

"GOKU?!!!" yelled the Z-fighters gang. and for the Freiza Gang:

"KAKAROT?!!!" yelled all the Friezas. but then, to their disappointment.

Goku took out his pistol and drew it towards King Static, saying  
"Hands up! this is a robbery! hand over all your money and you will  
not get hurt, got it!".

Freiza and the others broke down laughing. everyone knew that a pistol  
wasnt even sufficent to even hurt Yamcha, the weakest of the all!  
Vegeta hitted Goku's head hardly with his two-hands, making Goku  
regain his memories. Goku threw down his pistol, powered up and  
transformed into SSJ3.

"HAHAAAAA!!!!!!" yelled Goku as his power was increasing. but before  
he could do anything..... Gotenks appeared infront of him to fight  
the Friezas, but to everyones unlucky chances. he landed on top of  
Goku. when he fell down, he hitted Goku hard on the head. making  
the Legendary Goku into the Thief and Beggar Goku... again....  
Every Frieza laughed, then King Cold and King Hot did a fusion dance  
and they became..

"King Medium!" said King Medium (fused version of King Cold and Hot)

Vegeta laughed and charged him but King Medium kicked him and blasted  
him away. Cooler and Fridge fused and then.....

"Refridgerator!" said Refridgerator (fused version of Cooler and Fridge)

everyone broke down laughing. then Radar and Stove did a fusion dance  
and they become....

"High-tech Stove!" said High-tech Stove (fused version of Radar and...)

"End of the fun." said Vegeta.

"What?" asked every z-fighter (Yamcha and 17 just arrived).

"Heya guys!" said Yamcha. and they both landed on the island.  
a small figure appeared on the clouds, then it became bigger and  
bigger. "And Hi Tenshinhan!" said Yamcha.

"Hi, whats up?" asked Tenshinhan, as he landed too. then he turned  
his head and he saw... "No Goku! no!" yelled Tenshinhan as he fell  
back. Goku drew his pistol towards Tenshinhan,

"Gimme all your money and you will not be hurt!" yelled Goku, Everyone  
threw a ki-blast towards him (including Refridgerator and King Medium)  
and he ran off. then they resumed the fight. Vegeta charged King Medium  
(lets call King Medium just Med from now). Med teleported behind Vegeta,  
he tried to punch his back but Vegeta jumped high into hair and landed  
with both hands on Med's head, making him crash into the ground. the  
Refridgerator (lets call him Ref) kicked Vegeta in the face which threw  
him miles away. Krillin threw his destructo disk towards Freiza, but  
Freiza blocked the destructo disk with a distruction disk. then they  
traded blows and Krillin fell down, Freiza teleported in different areas  
near Krillin's body. each time punching him, until 18 kicked Freiza aside.  
King Static kicked 18 from behind and Freiza kicked 18 as well when  
she was thrown towards him. Piccolo watched for a minute but got bored  
and threw a Special Beam Cannon towards High-tech Stove (lets call him  
Sto) but Sto blocked it with a Steak Roaster beam. Tenshinhan and  
Yamcha charged Sto, and Goku was randomly drinking whiskey botttles  
and throwing them towards everyone. one hit Freiza, another hit  
Krillin, and the last one hit Tenshinhan's forehead (hitting his third  
eye). Tenshinhan kicked Sto in the belly, but it didnt hurt him. Sto  
kicked Tenshinhan's groin and threw him aside, Yamcha used his Wolf  
Fang Fist but Sto easily countered it using his Bread Roaster. Cell  
made a child, told him to fight the baddies, and the child ran away,  
Cell became sad, but made another child and repeated the process. but..  
where did Roshi go?

"Ohoohhoo" said Roshi from inside the house as he readed another  
porn magazine.

then everyone's fusion broke, then they got an idea. "what if we  
make a tournament? and we call it.... King and Freiza and Z tournament?"  
said Cooler. everyone nodded, then they flew towards the Announcer  
of World Material Arts Tournament, blasted away his house, and convinced  
him to come and do the announcing part of the tournament. suddenly.

"Hercule is here!" yelled Hercule (Mr Satan), the Announcer was happy  
and said that Freiza kidnapped him. Hercule cried and ran away...

** The Freiza Games **

"Good thing i changed the name at the last moment!" said King Hot,  
everyone nodded except Vegeta. the fight began. first was King Cold  
VS Krillin and Krillin lost! then King Hot VS 18, King Hot lost!  
Freiza VS Vegeta! Freiza lost! and the fight continued until Vegeta  
won the fight.

"The Champion is...." said the Announcer, everyone knew that Vegeta  
won, "HERCULE!" then alot of lights came and Hercule stepped him.  
everyone raged to maximum and they killed Hercule. the Freiza said  
goodbye, but then Vegeta turned Super Sayian and the Freiza Family  
ran away crying and boarded their spaceship and they ran away.

"OH KAMI! DAMN THEM! WHY DID I FORGOT THAT FREIZA DOESNT NOW ABOUT  
SUPER SAYIAN LEVEL THREE??" yelled Vegeta. then everyone took back  
to their normal doings, and Goku continued puking Vegeta until he  
injured Goku seriously, making Goku regain his memory again.

** The Terrible End **

-Vegeta shouts to UltraShenron-

"STOP THAT YOU IDIOT! ITS BECOMING HARD TO NOT LAUGH! IS REFRIDGERATOR  
EVEN A NAME?" yelled Vegeta. then he killed UltraShenron, laughing evily  
and then he ran off. but before that, UltraShenron summoned Shenron and  
wished to wish UltraShenron back to life if he was killed by the hands  
of Vegeta. and he came back alive, but how did UltraShenron summon  
Shenron without anybody noticing?

** Advertisement for Silent Shenron 4000 **

"Silent Shenron 4000! are you tired of having collected the Dragonballs  
and summoned Shenron but everyone gathered and wished also their wishes  
while you only want your wish? why does that happen? because Shenron  
is huge and the sky turns black when he comes to grant your wish but  
with Silent Shenron 4000, no longer you need to summon Shenron and have  
the worries of someone seeing you! no worries then! Silent Shenron 4000  
is a mini version of Shenron, which grants your wish without even turning  
the Sky Black! exclusive offer for just 10,000,000,000 yens! or for  
those in the United States, just $1000,000,000 dollars!" said the TV...

--- END ---

i know this story sucks! but its my first fic!

Disclaimer (this is my first attempt at one:  
-I dont own Dragonball, Dragonball Z, or Dragon Ball GT. the original  
-concept of this great series belongs to Akira Toriyama, the mastermind  
-behind this series. i do, however, own this Fic. i dont intend this as  
-a harm to this great series, only FUNimation, Toei Studio, and Akira  
-Toriyama the right to this series. i hope you understood this disclaimer  
-and this is only a work of the fan.

Final Words:  
-Please Read and Review, it will make me write more fics for you!  
-and also, dont take this fic seriously.


End file.
